


What do you mean too

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.......Waverly tries to come out to Wynonna, when she learns something new about her big sis</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean too

Wynonna tried to fight the laugh that was building up her throat. Her baby sister, Waverly, was stuttering in front of her with a blush that could probably keep her warm if an ice age hit. "Take your time baby girl, I got all the time in the world." Wynonna said, taking a bite of her doughnut. Waverly whined, stomping her foot. "Why does this have to be so hard?" She said, looking down on the floor. Wynonna shrugged, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine." She reassured her sister. Waverly shook her head, "I want to, you deserve to know." Waverly said, "I just have no idea how to make it come out of the mouth without stumbling like an idiot in love."

And that's when it hit Wynonna, as she finished her doughnut. The massive blush on her cheeks, the trying and failing to talk to her. Almost like she was scared of her reaction. Wynonna sighed as she patted Waverly's shoulder, "It's fine Waverly." She said, smirking. "I just can't believe that my little sister likes girls too." Waverly's blush grew deeper, just confirming what Wynonna had just said.

Waverly shook her head, "Well, I don't really know if it's all girls in general I like or just Nicole." Waverly spoke, when she paused and her eyes went wide. She looked up, her face all scrunched, "Wait, what do you mean by too?" She asked. Wynonna laughed, walking passed Waverly. "Officer Haught?" She said, "Nicely done sis!" Wynonna threw over her shoulder, walking out of the door.

Waverly spun around, her eyes still wide. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO!" She yelled, chasing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> so, a short and cute fic about Waves trying to come out to Wynonna (inspired by a tumblr post i came across of) 
> 
> sorry that there's no Nicole =/
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
